


Get away from everyone who tells me it's too late

by thegirl20



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: Triss sets Tissaia up on a blind date.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 29
Kudos: 123





	Get away from everyone who tells me it's too late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge](https://eileniessa.tumblr.com/post/626373209417252865/yennaia-flash-fiction-challenge).

She checks her watch and sighs, shaking her head. This is already going terribly.

She'd only agreed to this so that Triss would stop badgering her at every opportunity about this 'friend' of hers that would be 'perfect' for Tissaia. Well, being almost ten minutes late for a lunch date is far from perfect, in Tissaia's eyes. She picks up her glass of white wine and takes a sip. She's not usually one for lunchtime drinking, but then, she's not usually one for blind dates either. A little courage won't hurt.

Casting an eye around, she notes that the other diners who are sitting alone are on their phones. She's not a fan of being constantly glued to her phone, but decides to check her work e-mails and perhaps start her weekly online shop. At least then her time won't have been totally wasted. Bending to retrieve her phone from her handbag, she notes there's a text message on the screen from an unknown number.

_Got your number from Triss! Tube not running - I'll be 15 mins late. Looking forward to meeting you! Yennefer x_

Tissaia's nose wrinkles at the number of exclamation marks, but she has to admit it was thoughtful that the woman had gone to the trouble of letting her know she'd be late. Although she will be having words with Triss about giving out her number to complete strangers without her consent. She's considering how to reply, and if it would come across as very rude if she didn't end the message with a kiss because, well, she doesn't even do that with her friends, when the bell by the door signals that someone has entered.

She looks up and instantly forgets about sending a message. The most beautiful woman she's ever seen has just come through the door. This is not hyperbole; Tissaia is not prone to giving effusive compliments where they are not warranted. The woman is tall and thin. She's wearing a tailored grey pinstriped suit with black heels. Wavy, long black hair tumbles effortlessly over her shoulders, framing a face that can only exist because of some deal with the devil, Tissaia's sure of it.

She holds her breath as a waiter approaches the woman, who's already looking around the room. Her eyes land on Tissaia and light up. She exchanges some words with the waiter and points directly at Tissaia.

Tissaia's mouth goes dry. This can't be her, surely? She's far too young, for a start. And far too beautiful. There's no way she- Oh God, she's coming closer. She's _looking_ at Tissaia. And smiling in the most distracting- And now she's right in front of Tissaia, her hand outstretched.

"Tissaia, right? I'm so sorry I'm late. Bloody tube."

Belatedly, Tissaia gets to her feet and shakes the hand offered to her. "Yennefer?" She cringes at the strangled way the word comes out of her mouth. It doesn't even sound like her voice.

"Yep," Yennefer says, nodding to the table. "Shall we sit? I'm bloody starving."

"Oh, yes, of course," Tissaia takes a moment to compose herself as she takes her seat. Unfortunately, when she looks up, Yennefer is removing her jacket, revealing a sleeveless cream blouse and acres of skin. She picks up her glass and takes a couple of gulps of wine as Yennefer sits down across from her and smiles.

"Wow. I thought you were gorgeous in those pics Triss showed me, but they didn't do you justice."

Tissaia's fairly certain her brain has exploded. How can this ethereal creature think she's anything other than ordinary? A warm flush starts to creep up her neck and she clenches her teeth. She really needs to get a grip on herself. Then Yennefer's words sink in a bit more.

"Photos?" That's not good. Triss has a shocking habit of taking the most unfortunate angles of people. "What photos?"

"Your Christmas do last year, I think," Yennefer says, casually, while signalling the waiter to bring her whatever Tissaia's drinking. "Looked like you were having a good time."

The flush becomes a full on blush. "Oh, listen- that's not-" She's going to _murder_ Triss. She leans forward, fingers tight around the stem of her glass. "I had far too much to drink that evening. I allowed my colleagues to goad me into all manner of shots and-"

"Hey, don't be daft," Yennefer covers her hand on the table briefly and squeezes. "We've all been there." She smiles her thanks at the waiter when he drops her glass off. "Anyway, she's got some belters of me, so I can't imagine what she showed you."

"She didn't show me any pictures of you," Tissaia says. She knows why; there's no way Tissaia would have agreed to a date with this supermodel.

"No?" Yennefer frowns. "Shit. I hope you weren't disappointed when you saw me."

"Disapp-?" Tissaia almost chokes. "You're joking, surely?"

Breaking out into a wide grin, Yennefer shrugs. "Well, beauty's in the eye of the beholder, yeah?" She takes a sip of wine and hums her approval. "So what'd she tell you about me, then? To get you to come?"

Not much, now she comes to think of it. She shakes her head. "Only that you were 'just what I need'." She rolls her eyes. "Whatever that means."

Yennefer's lips quirk, and Tissaia finds herself staring at them for a second too long.

"She told me you needed a little bit of chaos in your life."

What an absolute brat Triss is. Tissaia lifts her chin. "And that's what you are, is it? A little bit of chaos?"

Pursing those sinful lips, Yennefer leans across the table. "I dunno. Let's start with lunch and then you can judge for yourself."

Tissaia smiles and nods.

"Perhaps I shall."

* * *

The wine and conversation flow easily after that.

* * *

It's later that evening, when Yennefer is between her thighs doing delightful things with her tongue, that Tissaia thinks Triss was right.

Yennefer is _exactly_ what she needs.


End file.
